


Perfect

by crimsonblade4



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yumikuri - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonblade4/pseuds/crimsonblade4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir couldn't believe she had never noticed Historia before. But now that she had, she couldn't get her mind of her. To Ymir, she always has been and always will be perfect.</p><p>[Extreme FLUFF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, me and friend wrote this in under an hour. Major fluff warning.

Ymir sat next to Historia on the park bench, her heart racing. She wanted to scream at herself for thinking so uncooly - Historia was the prettiest girl ever. She had shiny, golden blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes ever, and a wonderful smile. She was so sweet, polite and helpful to everyone. She was so shy at times, and Ymir felt protective of her. Ugh, why did it have to be so weird? Maybe because Historia was perfect. So fucking perfect, it wasn't even funny.

Ymir had always thought she was straight or maybe even asexual, until she met Historia while working on a school project together. She had never noticed her before, maybe because she was either so shy or so short. The moment she saw Historia, she was amazed. Ugh, it sounded so cheesy, but it felt like she could stare at her forever. When she had asked Historia to ask her to get ice cream after school, in a friendly way, Historia said she would love to. Don't look too much into it. She was just being nice. 

The "date" was fairly casual, just talking about school and life. Ymir couldn't believe herself, getting weak. "So, Historia. Want anything else? I have lots of money on me." she said, then wanted to whack herself in the head. Historia's family had TWICE as much money as Ymir's. Historia shook her head, but Ymir was desperate. She ordered two Orange Crush's.

"Here." Ymir said, handing it to Historia. The beautiful girl opened her mouth to say something, but Ymir, obliviously cut her off. "Cheers." she said, holding up her can, smiling. Historia clinked her's next to Ymir. Ymir took a large swig of it. Historia looked at the can. Ymir looked up from the refreshing drink.   
"Is something wrong?" Ymir asked quickly, as Historia shook her head. The cute blonde tipped her head back, taking a sip. The lovely girl's beautiful blue eyes opened wide, as if to hold her breath. Then, she let out the absolute loudest burp Ymir had ever heard. It felt like everyone around them was staring, awed. How could someone so cute and polite do that? "Ugh, excuse me. I only do that at home, never in public. It's embarressing, it always happens! I'm sorry, Ymir." Historia moaned, her cheeks bright pink, burying her face in her hands. Ymir blinked a few times.  
"God, Historia, you are too cute when you aren't trying to be. Don't say your sorry." Ymir said, Historia looked up, cheeks still pink.

"What?" Historia said, Ymir noticing tears in the girl's blue eyes. Ymir wiped her tears gently.

"Seriously, you are the cutest person ever. You always try so hard to be perfect, but you are already. So just stop pretending and be real. I like you better that way." Ymir said, notcing Historia's cheeks grow even pinker. Ymir hoped she hadn't blew it.

Historia looked surprised for a minute, then nodded. "Okay," she said, standing up. "Will you walk me home?" she asked, as Ymir nodded.  
When Historia stood up, Ymir offered her hand to her. Historia smiled, and took it. The two walked home silently, the entire time, they were both thinking one thing; "Perfect."


End file.
